Gas turbine engine systems for modern aircraft often include a thrust reverser incorporated into a nacelle. The thrust reverser may redirect the flow of air through the nacelle in order to apply a reverse thrust to the aircraft. One style of thrust reverser includes a translating sleeve. The translating sleeve may translate aft to deploy blocker doors into the bypass air duct of a nacelle. The blocker doors may redirect air in the bypass air duct outward though a series of cascades which then turn the air forward, producing reverse thrust. The blocker doors may be hinged to the translating sleeve and may be coupled to the inner fixed structure via a drag link. As the translating sleeve translates aft, the drag link may pull the blocker doors inward, pivoting them into the bypass air duct. Connecting the drag link to a translating sleeve and a stationary body may present challenges since each body responds differently to structural flight loads. Furthermore, the presence of the drag link in the airflow of the inner duct creates aerodynamic drag and a decrement to aircraft performance.